2-Arylalkanoic Acids
A variety of arylalkanoic acids are now known to be useful as active anti-inflammatory, analgesic, anti-pyretic, anti-thrombotic pharmaceutical drug products. A few of the better known of these drug compounds include the 2-arylpropionic acid derivatives such as fenoprofen which is 2-(3-phenoxyphenyl)propionic acid and related compounds which are described in Marshall U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,437, ibuprofen which is 2-(4-isobutylphenyl)propionic acid and which is described with other related compounds in Nicholson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,886, naproxen which is 2-(6-methoxy-2-naphthyl)propionic acid which is described with other related compounds in Belgian Pat. No. 747,812 (Derwent Index No. 71729R-B). In addition, a variety of other 2-aryl-C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 -alkanoic acid compounds are described in the medical, pharmaceutical, agricultural and patent literature, including the above patent references as well as Shen U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,142 and Adams et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,457 which patents describe some fluoro-substituted biphenylalkanoic acids.
Thus, a large variety of 2-aryl-C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 -alkanoic acids having a variety of practical uses are known and more of such compounds will undoubtedly be discovered and described in the future patent and other technical literature.